


Relapse is a bitch

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Oop, Relapsing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Sobbing, except Mikan feels despair, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Saionji didn't think it was this bad, but looking at the purple-haired nurse, she couldn't help but thinkTW SELF HARM! BE SAFE!
Kudos: 11





	Relapse is a bitch

"Saionji, can you go see if Mikan is in the bathroom still? She's been in there for a bit?" Chisa framed this as if she had a choice, she scoffed. "Fine but I won't be happy about it." With that, she walked out of the room.

She walked into the bathroom. "Mikan, are you in here you ska-" She was cut off, the sight before the blonde was...horrifying. 

Mikan was sitting on the tiled floor, her bandages that were tightly wrapped around her arm were cut off, and her arms...her arms were bloodied and covered with scars, some were old and faded while others, were still bleeding. Mikan herself was sobbing, which was nothing new, she was shaking. Then Saionji realized something.

She still had the razor in her hands. 

Saionji tackled her, desperately trying to get her to drop it, tears running down her cheeks. Mikan's grip was deathly tight, but soon in a few minutes, the knife was thrown across the room. 

"Wha-what the _**FUCK**_." was all Saionji could muster, she was sobbing, she didn't even know why. She hated Mikan yet here she is, crying over her. Goddamnit feelings. 

Mikan could barely make out a sentence. This wasn't supposed to happen _**this wasn't supposed to happen**_. Her thoughts ran rapidly through her, her sobbing was uncontrollable, to the point where her shaking was somehow even worse, she felt as though she was suffocating. Like there was a rope around her neck that only got tighter with each second. 

"Hey uh...you need a hug or something?" Mikan seemed to not even hear this, she couldn't even speak without choking on air.

So Saionji hugged her, rubbing her back with small circles. "Hey...'s okay..." Mikan was shocked. "Y-Yo-you don't ha-ha-ate me?" She stuttered. "No, I don't hate you dumbass." 

The two sat there until she felt Mikan's breath calm down and the shaking stopped. "Um, you want help cleaning up the uh..." Mikan only nodded, then they were off to the infirmary.


End file.
